


One, Two, Three

by QueenBeeComplex



Category: Black Veil Brides
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-11-19
Packaged: 2020-08-10 00:58:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20126731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBeeComplex/pseuds/QueenBeeComplex
Summary: The first time was a shock to Ashley.The second time took Andy by surpriseNeither was prepared for the third timeOr for what it meant for their friendshipOr what it meant for the bandJust a dirty smutty three shot. Enjoy!





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I needed a break from all the vampire story lines and so this dirty little three-shot was conceived.

The first time is a shock to him. While Ashley has never tried to disguise his feelings towards his best friend and band mate, he has also never intended to act on them. That has always been little more than a dream.

A world tour is gruelling. Sure, leaving the country is exciting, but the European dates were so many squashed together Ashley was too tired to even consider picking up a quick lay after a concert. In fact, he was so exhausted that the rare nights they got a hotel room, he'd drop to sleep before Andy finished hogging the shower.

But not this time. This time, Ashley had been caught up in a private signing with the lucky winner of a signed bass guitar, and Andy had been, thankfully, almost finished by the time the older man even made it to the room. The ability to strip down out of leathers and allow the stream of hot water to seep into his bones is a welcome luxury.

He had expected Andy to be asleep by the time he finished. As much as the little diva had bitched about being tired, he seems to have plenty energy now if the low moans filtering through the bathroom door were anything to go by. Ashley just huffs in amusement and continues with his nightly skincare routine. He decides tonight he could do his weekly face mask. It would give Andy an extra ten minutes to finish and get cleaned up and settled. Living in such proximity meant all the guys had developed a sort of selective ignorance, and tonight, Ashley is exercising his.

At least until he hears his name, fragmented by a cry of pleasure.

Ashley's eyebrow shoots up, ears prickling as he leans closer to the door to better eavesdrop. The repetition with which his name filters through the door tells him it isn't a mistake of his over active imagination. So he sets the tube of face mask gel aside - that can wait - and pushes the bathroom door open.

_What a sight_, Ashley thinks. Andy has his back to the bathroom and is apparently so engrossed in pleasure he doesn't noticed the door open. He's too busy rocking back on a bright green dildo and begging for more.

"Ashley, please!"

The bassist crosses his arms over his chest and pointedly walks into Andy's line of sight. Then he leans against the wall and waits to be noticed.

Long eyelashes flutter open to reveal brilliant blue eyes. Blue eyes that fall on Ashley's towel wrapped, but otherwise naked figure leaning casually against the wall and just watching. Blue eyes that then widen in shock as a cry of protest falls from plush lips.

"Oh my god, Ash!" The singer scrambles to pull the blankets over his exposed body.

Ashley only offers a wry smirk. "You know," he starts, standing up straight, then leaning slightly forward to accentuate his words. "If you wanted to have sex with me, all you had to do was ask."

Andy splutters in a most undignified way. He curls in on himself, doing his best to conceal his nakedness. Then he just whimpers in shame.

The older man sighs and settles on the edge of the bed. "Come on. I've seen it all before. Just sit up and we can talk about this like adults."

Andy visibly shakes as he pulls himself upright, wincing as the toy falls from within him. "What is there to talk about?"

"We can start with you moaning my name."

A deep russet flush crawls up Andy's neck. "I..."

Ashley smiles, encouragingly. "You don't know what you want, right? Don't wanna get yourself into something for which you're ill prepared?"

"Something like that," Andy croaks. He pulls his knees to his chest, fingers idly picking at a loose string on the bedspread. He toys with the steel hoop through his lip, then finally. "I've been with guys before, but I've never..."

"Bottomed?" Ashley supplies.

A nod.

"Well, in that case, I'll just go back in the bathroom and pretend this never happened, unless you have a better idea."

Andy's mouth opens and closes a few times as he watches his band mate push himself to standing. "Stay!" The request is followed by an embarrassed smile and a heavy blush.

Ashley sits back down. "And do what?"

"Um... exist?" Andy hazards.

With a light swing of his hips, Ashley brings his legs up onto the bed and leans back against the pillows, hands interlacing behind his head. "Okay. I exist. Now what?" He flashes a lecherous smile, one eyebrow cocked suggestively as his tongue flicks out to wet his lips.

A slow, steadying breath precedes Andy's next words. "I, uh... I don't know."

Ashley keeps his eyes carefully trained on the younger man. Poor thing looks just adorable, self consciously curling into a tiny ball. It's a curious development for someone who regularly traipses around the bus in only a very well fitting pair of briefs. Or worse, just his Batman Snuggie, which Jinxx perpetually reminds him does not, technically, count as clothing even if it can, technically, be worn.

"Tell you what," Ashley says, catching Andy's eyes. "I won't touch you unless you specifically ask me to. I'll just be right here." He grins a bit. "You have my permission to touch whatever you please." There's a lewd tone to the final offer.

The squeak Andy offers in response is even more adorable, and not helping Ashley's wicked perversions in any way. Instead, the bassist takes a slow, deep breath and makes a point of relaxing. Then he sets gentle brown eyes on the younger man, watching closely as long limbs stretch across pale bedding. He can't contain his low moan at the sight of all that pale flesh on display. It takes all of his self control to keep his hands under his head.

Then Andy trails long fingers down his chest to his knee, then back up the inside of his thigh, and Ashley has to bite down on his lower lip to contain his moan. Those long fingers wrap around an appropriately long, half hard cock, sliding base to tip. Both men react with a low, shuddering gasp. Ashley allows himself to imagine those long fingers wrapped around his own cock. He doesn't even try to hide that moan. Nor does he try to hide the rise of his towel as his cock responds to the image.

Ashley's attention shifts to blue, blue eyes, watching them trail up his body, pause at the tented towel with a quirked up eyebrow, then continue. Those blue eyes seem to focus for an extended time on a bronze, muscled, tattooed chest, then finally rise to make contact with rich caramel brown. A flush rises to paint Andy's sharp cheekbones, but he only looks away for fleeting moments as his focus shifts from eyes to lips and back.

Then Andy shifts closer so his shoulder rests against Ashley's. The small amount of skin contact feels like fire to the bassist. He gasps and returns his focus to where Andy's hand is busy pulling rough strokes over his cock. He can't contain his need much longer. Careful not to disturb the other man, Ashley pulls his arm from under his own head and reaches under his towel to relieve the aching need in his groin.

He's almost so focused on the rhythm of a quickly moving wrist for a bit of surprise at a long leg being thrown over his own. Then Andy's hand is reaching down past his balls, and Ashley's eyes are widening in interest. Two fingers tease a spiral around a tight pucker, then disappear to the second knuckle. From the angle he's watching, Ashley can't exactly see all the little details.

He can hear, though. Each slight movement of Andy's hand is punctuated by a moan or whimper or cry of pleasure. Then Andy begins grinding down against his hand, his whole body working to meet the hot rush of desire.

"Fuck, Ash, touch me, please!"

The bassist sits up in alarm at the sound of his name. The corners of his mouth twitch into a seductive smirk as he rolls onto his side. "Are you sure?"

Andy's chest heaves with a deep inhale. "Damnit, please! I need it!"

Bass callused fingers trail down a taut abdomen and then up a long, leaking cock. "Like this?" Ashley teases, letting his fingers trail down and back up the hard shaft in barely there strokes.

"More," Andy gasps. "I need more!"

Ashley wraps his hand around the younger man in earnest, pulling a long, slow, tight stroke from base to tip, thumb swiping over the head and slicking with precum.

"Oh, god, yes!" Andy screams. His hips buck up into Ashley's hand. "Please, I need..."

"Need, what?" Ashley coes, darkly.

Andy's throat clicks when he swallows. "Need you in me."

Ashley laughs, deep in his chest. "In that case," he growls, stopping his stroking of Andy's cock to catch the hand buried between skinny thighs. "You'll have to let me prep you. I'm quite a bit larger than your toy, there, and it would be such a shame if your first time were anything less than incredible."

The only response Ashley gets is a broken moan and Andy's hand pulling away. Then long legs spread open wider, granting the older man access. Then he's keening up into talented hands as Ashley scoops his balls into a rough palm and ever so gently tugs down.

Andy smells like sex, Ashley notices. Cigarettes, vanilla shampoo, and raw need. He nuzzles behind Andy's ear, inhaling deeply and then nipping at the soft skin. Then he leans slightly upward to lick the shell of that ear. "Find me the lube," he breathes.

"I'm...already slick," Andy insists between small whimpers.

Ashley's finger gives a test prod at that tight pucker, earning him a high moan. "Not slick enough for what I'm about to do to you. Lube. Now."

The sound Andy makes is somewhere between a ragged moan of need, a squeak of apprehension, and a sigh in protest as he sits up enough to search the bed for the small bottle of lubricant he'd been using earlier. His hand finally catches it, and he passes it to his band mate with a bit more force than necessary.

"Thank you, Andy." It's practically a purr, but Ashley doesn't give a damn how needy he sounds. He just pushes himself to a more upright sitting position, rotating to face the younger man as he slicks his fingers down with a liberal amount of the slick gel. Then his hand returns between Andy's legs and he begins the slow push in with his middle finger.

"Ah-ahh!!" Andy bares down on that torturous finger, stopping it one knuckle in.

Ashley just slides out and back in ever so slowly. "Relax for me, baby," he whispers, keeping his eyes trained on Andy's face. "I promise I'm not gonna hurt you, but you gotta relax. Your body can take a lot more than you think."

The matter of fact tone of Ashley's voice seems to melt away some of Andy's apprehension. With a slow breath, he relaxes his body, and Ashley is able to push his finger in the rest of the way. He prods around inside that tight hole for a moment, then the tip of his finger finds his target. Andy's body arches up off the bed as a scream tears from his throat.

"Fucking hell!" the singer gasps. He falls back against the pillows, legs shaking slightly. "It took me forever to find that. How did you get there so fast?"

Ashley chuckles. "I've been at it for about a decade. Don't worry. You'll learn."

Andy's chest heaves with gasping laughter. "Yeah, okay. Okay, keep going." He deliberately rolls his hips down against Ashley's hand.

Slowly, Ashley begins to prod the younger man open. His finger toys with that overly sensitive spot with each slow push in. Andy is shaking and moaning when one finger becomes two, and begging before two become three. At three, the lanky singer is fisting hands in the sheets and hissing at the discomfort.

"Easy, easy," Ashley chides, free hand moving to the center of Andy's chest to push him back against the bed. "Take a deep breath in on three, ready?"

Andy nods, letting the air escape his lungs. Ashley slowly counts, and when he reaches three, Andy sharply inhales. At the same time, those three fingers thrust in as deep as they can go, and then Andy is releasing that deep breath in the form of an almost mind numbing scream of delight.

"Oh god. Oh my god."

Ashley pauses for a moment to let Andy's body adjust to the intrusion. His other hand pets slowly down Andy's chest in gentle, soothing strokes. "I'm gonna keep going, okay?"

"Y-yeah," Andy stutters. Then he's clenching the sheets and moaning again as the three fingers inside him spread apart, stretching him open. Then they snap back together and thrust back in with a practiced twist, and Andy moans again, just as loud.

"Yeah, you like that, don't ya?" A callused thumb strokes over a nipple, earning a high pitched squeak that dissolves into a deep moan as Ashley spreads his fingers again. Another couple thrusts, and Ashley bends forward to catch that nipple between his teeth, earning a surprised yelp that becomes an all out shriek as fingers twist in and tongue flicks over a hardened nub. Ashley can only repeat the thrust a few more times before Andy is gasping out a word that makes Ashley's blood freeze.

"Stop stop stop stop!"

Ashley ceases contact and hovers over his friend in concern. He wants to ask what's wrong, find out if Andy is okay, but the words are catching in his throat.

The younger man finally catches his breath, blue eyes slowly peeling open. A lazy smile falls over that beautiful, angular face. "That was just a lot," he offers as explanation. "I want to cum with you inside me, and I really don't think I have two in me."

Ashley smiles back and leans forward to brush black hair from Andy's face. "How do you want to do that?"

The question has Andy pausing to think. Ashley can just see the wheels turning in that pretty little head. And he knows for a fact there are at least three options Andy doesn't have the forethought to consider. But then the little singer is responding with an almost childish whine.

The bassist sits back on his heels. "You have no idea how this works, do you?" There is the smallest hint of teasing among the softly spoken words.

Andy's mouth opens and closes a few times as he grapples for the words with which to respond. "I have a few," he states with hesitancy. "I'm..."

"Scared," Ashley finishes for him. "It's okay. I understand. I can be a bit daunting, especially for a first time."

The comment earns him a hard wallop to his shoulder. "Shut up, you can't be THAT big." Then he pauses to think about the great care in which Ashley stretched him. "Can you?"

Ashley reaches for his band mate's hand. "Why don't you find out?" With a gentle tug, he casts aside his towel, then guides Andy's hand to his long, hard cock. Those long fingers wrap around the base and pull, slowly, along the eight inches of shaft as blue eyes widen in shock.

"You sure you still wanna do this?" The question is as gentle as Ashley's hands on Andy's thighs, fingertips teasing at soft skin.

In lieu of an answer, Andy pushes his counterpart over, rolling to his side. "I don't scare that easy," the younger man quips.

Ashley just chuckles, darkly, at the abrupt change in position. There's a wild fire behind Andy's eyes, and Ashley's determined to enjoy the need and desperation he knows is blossoming in the younger man. Then his eyebrows shoot up as a long, skinny leg is thrown over his body. Andy rocks himself up, into position, comfortably seated in a loose straddle over Ashley's hips.

Then Andy leans down to whisper in the older man's ear. "And I'm trusting that you stretched me enough to take you."

A low groan emits from Ashley's chest. He lifts his hands to trail up porcelain skin, then back down to rest on sharp hip bones. "I'm pretty confident I got you well enough prepared." He offers a cocky smile, reaching up to tuck black hair behind a pierced ear. "You should use extra lube on my cock, though, just to be safe."

Andy heeds the instruction, reaching to his side for the bottle of lube and then squeezing a liberal amount into his palm. His back arches, slightly, as he reaches behind himself to grasp Ashley's hard cock and coat it base to tip in the slick gel. Each pass of his hand over the sensitive head causes Ashley to whimper, lower lip trembling at the pleasure. And then those long fingers are grasping with more intention as he lines the head up to a tight pucker.

"Oh, fuck!" Ashley groans, hips pushing slowly upward into that tight heat. His chest heaves for a long moment at the sensation of soft walls around his shaft and a hand pressed to the center of his chest.

Andy's breaths come in sharp gasps. "I just...wow." He tries an exploratory roll of his hips, whimpers, and falls forward against Ashley's chest. "So full, oh my god."

Callused hands slide soothingly up and down lean sides. "Deep breaths, you're okay. Just give your body a second to adjust."

A low, whimpering moan. "It feels so good," Andy whines. He's already rocking himself back and forth, Ashley suspects subconsciously.

"Yeah it does. God, you're so tight." Ashley nuzzles behind the younger man's ear. "Will you be okay if I move a bit?"

Ashley's heart jumps at the broken plea. He wraps his arms more securely around a tiny waist, then deliberately bucks his hips upward.

"Oh-oh!"

"Like this?" Ashley's voice is teasing as he repeats the movement, earning a sharp inhale followed by a stream of "yes," and "please." So he does it again and again, with more force each time. Anything just to pull more of those sweet moans of ecstasy from Andy's lips.

A sharp cry rings out from Ashley as Andy finds the strength to sit back up. Ashley can feel the slight tremble in the younger man's movements as he eases up and back down his length. Pleasure climbs up Ashley's spine, driving him to lift his hips to meet those thrusts. He can't hold back the stream of moans that pull from his chest and mingle with the deeper tones of Andy's voice. And he doesn't want to.

"Fuck! Oh fuck, Ash, yes!" Andy's pace increases, and then Ashley feels stubby nails digging into his chest and raking down. He screams a collection of profanity and arches up in a way that has Andy moaning and collapsing back down against the bassist's chest. His hips don't stop their insistent, needy thrusts against Ashley, though. If anything, they become more fervent and needy, and a bit erratic.

Ashley's hands hold so tightly to Andy's thighs, he swears there will be bruises in the morning. He doesn't care. Andy is hot and tight and slick and the angle is _just there_ and he's barely holding on to his orgasm. He can feel Andy's cock sliding between their bellies on each wanton thrust and then his mind finally processes the new stream of words tumbling from Andy's lips right against his throat.

"Oh god, yes, right there! I'm gonna cum! Please, I gotta cum, so bad!"

The declaration fires Ashley's libido and he's scrambling to keep that rhythm just right, nails digging into pale flesh as he fights to hold onto his orgasm. "You're so fucking tight around me, Andy." Ashley nuzzles behind Andy's ear, his statement taking the form of hot breath against the sensitive skin, there. "It's so good, so hot, you're gonna make me cum."

Andy moves faster, harder, and then velvety walls contract around Ashley's cock and a mind numbing scream echoes off the walls as Andy's pushed over the edge. He pulls up just enough that Ashley's cock slips out with a sharp jolt. But the feeling of his head passing through the tight ring of muscle causes Ashley to moan the younger man's name as he paints his own thighs and Andy's ass with long spurts of seed.

"Oh, god," Andy groans. He feels like dead weight on Ashley's heaving chest.

Ashley runs his hands, soothingly, up and down a sweat slick back. "Was that what you wanted?"

Soft lips quirk up into a smile against Ashley's collar bone as Andy responds with an affirmative humm.

"Come on," Ashley responds with a resigned sigh. "We need to get cleaned up. Unless you wanna lose a layer of skin trying to unstick your chest from mine in the morning."

Andy's response comes in the form of a very childish groan, but he peels himself back to sitting, and then, with Ashley's help, to standing. The bassist can't help a soft chuckle as Andy almost crumples to the floor, his legs shaking so much they barely hold his weight. So he scoops the lanky singer up into his arms and carries him into the bathroom.

The singer giggles as Ashley sets him on his own feet, sighing at long arms tangling across his chest. He just reaches to start the shower, and then nudges the front man under the warm spray with an insistence that he cooperate enough to scrub away the sticky mess.

Clean and mostly dry, Ashley carries Andy back into the main room and deposits him into soft bedding. His favorite Batman fleece, sheet, wool blanket, and fluffy comforter are pulled up over his limp body and tucked under a pointed chin. Ashley is just turning to climb into his own bed when a hand reaches for his.

"Ashy?" The singer is so exhausted he slurs the familiar syllables.

"Yes, Andy?" Ashley responds with a resigned sigh.

"C'mere. Wanna cuddle!"

Ashley hesitates. Andy is clearly orgasm high, and not in his right mind. But the hand fisted around his wrist tugs ever so slightly.

"Yeah, okay." Ashley grabs for his feather pillow at the edge of the other bed and tosses it on the other side of his band mate. Then he clambers over Andy's lean figure and slides under the blankets, spooning up, tight, behind Andy.

Ashley isn't entirely sure how, but a half asleep Andy manages to tangle their arms and legs so intricately he wonders if they'll be able to separate. But he decides that's a tomorrow problem as a familiarly sharp nose presses against his throat. Andy must be completely out, now, by the measure of his breaths.

So the bassist just inhales his friend's distinctive scent and drops a kiss into soft hair. Before he has time to think much further, Ashley is lured to sleep by slow breaths against his neck and the heavy smell of cigarettes and vanilla.


	2. Two

The second time it happens, Andy is almost beside himself at his own nerve. Ever since that first time a few weeks ago, it was all he could think about. The singer had even tried picking up a girl last week, but been left unsatisfied. Even his favorite toy didn't fulfill him like Ashley had.

_It would destroy the band,_ Andy thinks to himself as the hot water pours down his back. The last thing the band needs is the kind of publicity that comes from a member being outed. And two of them, outed as being together? It could mean destruction for all five of them.

But it was undeniably the best sex he'd ever had. If it could just stay behind closed doors, what would be the harm? It could be a mutually beneficial arrangement. They both would have a way to blow off steam and burn the extra energy left over from a show. And it would be safer, and far less hassle than picking up girls for one night stands.

But it's ASHLEY! They'd been friends - just friends - for seven years. Did he really want to risk losing that friendship over a few stolen moments of fleeting satisfaction? Even with some kind of arrangement, what happens when one of them finds a girl worth actually dating?  
  
Andy shakes his head clear of the spinning thoughts and turns off the water. He stands in the tub, dripping, for a long moment as he wills his mind to empty.

It doesn't, in fact, empty. Most of the worrisome thoughts fade away, but the image of Ashley pinned underneath him as he rode that long, thick cock just refuses to budge from behind his eyelids. Andy growls in frustration as a particular body part takes interest in the thought, and reaches for a towel with which to dry off and then cover himself.

Ashley is still awake when Andy slams the bathroom door open. He'd thought the bassist would have passed out after his shower, but there he is, propped up against a huge stack of pillows as he flips through an old edition of Playboy.

Andy isn't sure where this spark of jealousy is coming from, but he's suddenly irritated with the favored magazine his band mate is gazing at with a burning intensity. He stalks forward and stands just at the end of the bed, arms crossed and toe tapping in annoyance.

"Yes?" Ashley addresses him without even looking up.

Before he can stop the tumble of words, they're falling from his lips. "Will you have sex with me?"

Ashley tilts his magazine against his chest and turns his head just enough to look at the clock. It's not quite one a.m.. Then he gives a nonchalant little shrug and answers, "sure."

Andy's mouth gapes open at the ease in which the answer is delivered. Before he can figure out his thoughts on the matter, though, Ashley is tucking the magazine away and patting the bed in invitation. Still propelled by a force that is most definitely not his own, Andy reaches for his waist and drops the towel, exposing himself completely before climbing up onto the bed and making quite a show of crawling to the offered spot. A wicked grin perks up the corner of Ashley's mouth, Andy notices with a warm satisfaction. Just as he's settling, Ashley reaches into the bag next to the bed and produces a bottle of lube and a condom.  
  
"What, were you expecting me to ask or something?" Andy immediately demands as an irritated rage boils under his skin.

Ashley laughs. "Don't be stupid, Andy. You're not the only person I have sex with. I always keep condoms and lube, in case I meet someone. Better safe than sorry, right?"  
  
A hard swallow precedes the singer's hesitant nod. "Right," he mumbles. He should know better. All the guys kept supplies on hand. Even Jinxx, as his wife had a habit of surprising them by dropping in on a show on occasion. He shakes his head clear again, and makes eye contact with the bassist. "Sorry."

Carefully sculpted eyebrows climb up into Ashley's hair line. "You asked, man. I'm just complying. It's not that late, yet, and we don't have anything scheduled until two tomorrow. I don't see a reason why I wouldn't have sex with you, unless you can think of any?"

"No, I..." Andy curses his own nervousness. "I want to. Please?"  
  
Ashley just chuckles, and Andy finds himself enraptured by the beauty of his band mate's face as it lights with amusement. He's so caught up watching the light flicker in those gorgeous brown eyes that he jumps a bit at familiarly callused fingers sliding up his thigh. The sharp gasp and jump causes Ashley to pull away.

"No, it's okay," Andy insists. "I just... Got distracted."

The bassist leans forward, closer. "Distracted by what?" His voice has this low, seductive tone that reverberates in Andy's mind for a long moment.

"Y-you." A deep flush rises to Andy's cheeks at the stuttered response. The harsh swing from bold to shy makes his head spin, but Ashley's voice is doing _things_ to him that no woman ever has.

"Am I really so distracting?" Andy's focus is on those perfect, soft lips as Ashley speaks. The older man is so close, he can feel waves of his body heat. His body is screaming for Ashley to touch him, to close the torturous gap of body heat and just...

"Must be." The words are whispered in a husky breath right against Andy's ear, and the younger man is scrambling to figure out when Ashley moved. Then his thoughts are completely brushed away by soft lips against that tender spot behind his ear.  
  
Andy whimpers at the touch, body arching up to close the space between them. Then he let's out a needy gasp as Ashley's arm wraps around his waist, pulling him in tight, and the soft kisses behind his ear turn into rough nips that pull at his skin. Before he can even think about a response, Andy's body is already five steps ahead. He's rutting his half hard cock against the bulge in Ashley's boxer briefs and his hand is fisting in the soft little hairs at the base of Ashley's neck. The hair pulling earns him a little moan. Then Ashley licking from collar bone to hairline like he does to him on stage. Only now it's less playful and _way_ more sexual. And somehow, Andy feels as if he's just been claimed. It makes his blood boil in want for more.

"I think,' Ashley starts, leaning to whisper in the other ear, now. "I'm going to take my time with you." There's a nip to Andy's ear lobe. "I'm gonna tease you." A nip to his jaw. "And toy with you." Ashley's tongue traces along the artery in Andy's neck. "Until you're moaning." He kisses the pulse point of Andy's throat. "And screaming." He bites at the junction of neck and shoulder. "And just begging me for more."

Andy lets out a high pitched moaning gasp as rough fingers trail up the length of his now achingly hard member. Then he gives a little sob of want, nails digging into Ashley's neck as he arches into the hand that has already pulled out of reach. Then he's distracted by soft lips placing a deliberately faint line of kisses down his throat. Teeth sink into the skin above and below his collar bone, and he responds with a gravely moan. Ashley's hand is back, gripping a sharp hip bone and pulling Andy's body up against hardened muscles and smooth skin. Andy just whimpers as he tries and fails to grind his hips up against Ashley's. The hand moves from his hip to firmly press into his lower back, and the barely there kisses have returned, working down over the expanse of pale flesh that is Andy's chest. Teeth catching on a nipple results in a squeal of delighted shock. A clever tongue flickering over the captured nub brings that heavenly deep voice down to a shuddering moan. Ashley pulls at the nipple, and Andy's voice moves up an octave. And up. And up, until the skin is purpled and Andy's voice is scratchy and rasped from the pitch and volume of moans far outside his range. Only then does Ashley release the abused nub, only to repeat the treatment on the other side.

"Ashley, please." Andy finally breaks down and utters the words in a harsh gasp. "Fucking touch me, already!"

The older man laughs in this soft, breathy way. Then he presses Andy back against the mattress, hand moving from his back to his shoulder, pinning him in place. Then he trails the tip of his tongue up the center of Andy's chest, through the dip of his collar bone, over his Adam's apple, and to a pointed chin. Andy whimpers, then squeaks at the sharp nip to his chin. Then those lips are working their way back down in the form of light kisses and occasional nips to the skin.

Andy's whole body shudders in pleasure as a callused hand scoops up his testicles and performs a repeat of the move from the last time, pulling them down, slightly in a way that sets his nerves dancing, but also pulls him back away from the edge of orgasm. He let's out a broken moan at the touch, his brain spinning in search of words, but he's somehow so stimulated his mind isn't working. All he can do is lay there and take the prolonged torture of Ashley's methodical teasing.

Then, as if of its own will, Andy's body is arching up, hard, as Ashley's hand finally closes around his aching cock. But he only pulls three long strokes before releasing the member. Andy's wail of ecstasy breaks off into a shocked whine as the pleasure is taken away. But Ashley is letting out a meditative little hum as he hovers over Andy's groin.

_How did he get down there?_ Andy wonders. But he doesn't have much time to think about it as lips close around the head of his cock. Ashley's mouth is hot and wet, and he's already doing something with his tongue against the slit that's making Andy moan wantonly and reach down to fist his hands in soft black hair. Ashley moans at long fingers against his scalp, and it sends a zing of pleasure right up Andy's cock, making his balls twitch in Ashley's hand. Then Ashley spreads his jaw a bit wider, and Andy is arching up into that heat, hands holding the other man's head steady so he can push in further. To his surprise, Ashley doesn't choke. In fact, he swallows around the head and presses his tongue to the shaft and swivels his head _just so_ and suddenly, Andy's grip loosens and stars spark behind his eyes and he just _screams_ the one thing the bassist had been aiming for.  
  
"Ashley!!!"

Andy's cock pulls from Ashley's lips with a wet pop. "Yes, dear?" He asks, coyly.

That pale chest heaves for a moment. "Holy fuck, do that again!" He nudges at Ashley's head, trying to pull him back in towards his cock. Then those teasing lips come back to work the head, tongue alternating between teasing at the slit and pressing against the glands. Only when Andy starts to beg does Ashley drop back down the shaft, swallowing Andy's length down his throat and then pulling back to the head. Then he's back to teasing, settling into a rhythm that makes Andy squirm for need, but keeps him right on the edge.

"Please, please, Ashley, just let me cum!" Andy's hips squirm, trying to push into the heat of Ashley's mouth, but the older man has too strong a grasp. _He's getting off on teasing me,_ Andy realizes. It only turns him on even more. "Come on, baby, please, I need to cum. Please make me cum, Ashley, please!"  
  
The begging seems to do the trick. Ashley moves in earnest, now, head bobbing up and down Andy's long cock with a distinct little twist that makes the younger man's toes curl. He can feel the edge creeping closer and closer. Ashley's tongue is doing magical things to his cock and his hand is still pulling at his balls just right, middle finger stroking, gently, at his taint.  
  
"Oh, god, yes, right there!" Andy groans and pulls at Ashley's hair in desperation. "Come on, almost there, Ash, please!" He wants to cry. He's so close, teetering right on the edge. The tension between his hips is almost painful, soothed only by Ashley's mouth and hand. That tongue feels like it's tying Andy in knots. He wants, so badly, to reach release. He just needs something else. Something more.

The hand on Andy's hip lets go, and then it's sliding up between his thighs. The soft, teasing prods and circles around his pucker make the singer cry out in unintelligible noises. Then a finger presses just in, and Andy finally tips over the edge. He pulls at Ashley's hair and he screams a stream of profanity and the older man's name, heels drumming off the mattress as his legs shake. He's faintly aware of Ashley's mouth still on him as he rides out the aftershocks.

"You...swallowed," Andy gasps as he starts to come back down.

Ashley hums. "Oh, I most certainly did," he says with a satisfied smirk. "You taste pretty good. Salty. Not too bitter." He gives a low chuckle at the back of his throat, slowly moving back up Andy's body. "So what was it that finally got you off, hmm?" His head cocks to one side as if he already knows the answer, but wants to hear it from the younger man, anyway.

Andy gulps, suddenly a touch embarrassed. "I um..." He stammers for a moment, cheeks heating. "It was your finger," he finally admits.

"What about my finger," Ashley asks leadingly as he trails callused fingertips down the inside of Andy's thigh.

"I-inside me."

"What, like this?"

_When did he get lube?_ Andy thinks as his body is invaded by that teasing finger worming up and in. He let's out a low cry of shock and pleasure, then, "Y-yes just like that!"

Ashley moans, eyes falling closed in thought. "So this is how tight you are, naturally," he murmurs. His other hand softly strokes down Andy's chest. "You had already started last time. I didn't get to enjoy this."

"Enjoy wha-OH! Oh god!" Ashley pushes his finger all the way in and _twists_ into that spot. Andy's insides light up and he just screams for it, more, harder, and right-fucking-there. He distantly notices how hard Ashley is as the bassist ruts against his thigh in need. But that finger is working him hard and fast, and he's already hypersensitive from orgasm, making each little movement a thousand times more intense.

Then a second finger lines up with the first and carefully pushes in. Andy cries out for more, mind swimming in so much bliss he's almost unaware of his own words.

"You just can't get enough of me, can you?" Ashley husks in his ear before roughly nipping at the shell.

Andy just moans in response, reaching to hold the older man against himself. His need for physical skin to skin contact overrides Ashley's protest, and the bassist just sinks against his chest, sliding off to one side to maintain leverage between shaking thighs. The change of position presses his hard cock into the hollow of Andy's hip, and he grinds down with more persistence.

"God, Andy," the bassist gasps against the soft, hicky marked flesh of Andy's neck.

Andy just responds with a deep groan. Then fingers spread and his voice slides to a higher pitch. His nails dig into Ashley's shoulder, earning a sharp little gasp. Then Ashley's fingers pull away and Andy is whining in irritation at the loss.

"Hold on, I need to..." Ashley pulls himself up to sitting. "Better position." He grabs Andy by the thighs and hauls him up into his lap. Then he leans back down over him. "And this way, you'll be squirming against my cock."

Andy pulls at his lip ring, but doesn't manage to stifle the little whimpering moan he makes at the thought. Ashley's cock is pressed right up against his ass, and those teasing fingers are back between his thighs. This time, he's watching, and sees clear, slick liquid pour from the small bottle of lubricant and feels it drip down his balls to his fluttering hole. Then his back arches, eyes falling closed and mouth falling open in a deep moan as he's stretched again.

"Oh! Oh my god! Oh fuck! More! Give me more!"

"You want more?"

The husk of Ashley's voice in full seduction mode is driving Andy a little bit crazy. He suddenly understands why the fan girls are so drawn to the deviant. All he can do is moan and attempt a nod of affirmation.

"I wanna hear you say it, Andy." The demand is shockingly gentle.

Andy sobs, slightly, inching forward on those fingers, trying to get them deeper. "I-I want-t m-m-more!"

"More, what, Andy?"

A hard gulp. "A-another one. In me, please!" A part of Andy is mortified that Ashley has actually got him spread open and begging. The other, louder part of him doesn't care, and will do whatever is necessary to achieve his one goal: Ashley's thick, hard cock deep inside him. But then a third finger is lining up to his hole and all Andy can think comes spilling out of his mouth in a loud, sharp cry of "YES YES YES!"

This part is familiar. Ashley is using the same spreading and twisting as before and Andy is just moaning in need at it. He'd tried to do this to himself but just couldn't get the right angle. But now the angle is spot on and a finger is brushing tantalizingly over his prostate and he's being held wide open with each slow pull. He's somehow, distantly aware of the incessantly moaned streams of "yes" and "please" and "Ashley!"

The tip of a fourth finger lines up and the back of Andy's eyelids flash white. He's being stretched even more than last time, and oh, god, it's just the right mix of fullness and burn. Ashley only repeats the stretching thrust a few times. Then he jerks his hand away.

"Enough!" He cuts off Andy's whimpered complaint. "Hands and knees. I need to be inside you."

Andy never thought he would respond to such a demand, yet here he is, scrambling to please the other man. He settles in a comfortable position, knees spread apart and hands fisted in bed sheets. Then Ashley's hands are on his legs, pushing them closer together so there's just enough room for his balls to swing. A hand moves to pull at the dangling bits, and Andy wails in delight, one arm buckling so his face finds a pillow.

"That's it," Ashley groans. His hand pushes between Andy's shoulder blades, and the younger man allows himself to collapse down fully, the stack of pillows supporting his shoulders, head and neck. But the slope of his arching back has opened him up more, exposing his stretched hole to Ashley's plundering fingers.

And plunder they do, two slipping in and pushing down against his prostate in a way that stretches him open and makes his balls burn. Andy just moans and shakes a bit, trying to keep his legs from giving out as well. But the fingers pull away with a short quip of "looks stretched enough."

A long arm winds around Andy's waist, hand teasingly stroking at a toned lower stomach. Ashley's cock slots right up against Andy's ass, their skin separated only by the thin layer of fabric that was Ashley's underwear. He gives a slow, deliberate dry hump against that tight ass, moaning at the friction. His chest plasters to Andy's back and his breath is heavy in the younger man's ear.

Then, almost abruptly, Ashley pulls away. "Yes, this will do rather nicely." Andy can practically hear the smirk on the older man's face. Then the next words have him reeling.

"Fuck, where'd the condom go?"

Andy snorts. "Don't you think that ship has sailed?"

"What do you mean?"

The younger man sits up, turning, slightly, to face his band mate. "Well, you didn't seem concerned about a condom last time you fucked me."

"It's a courtesy," Ashley admits. "And you," he pushes Andy over, playfully climbing atop him. "You blindsided me last time. I didn't get the chance to prepare or offer protection." His lips nuzzle playfully under Andy's chin and up to his ear. "No, you just put on a show, and then climbed on top of me and fucked yourself on my cock until you came."

Andy's hand slides, affectionately, through a fist full of silky black hair. "You gonna keep talking, or are you gonna fuck me?"

Ashley responds with a warm chuckle. "No condom?"

"No condom," Andy confirms. His fingertips stroke along Ashley's jaw line. "I just wanna feel you."

"Alright, come on. In position." Ashley sits up and reaches for his boxer briefs, thumbs hooking under the elastic waist band and working the fabric down. His hardened member springs from the fabric, fully hard and heavy.  
  
"No." Andy sits up, then inches forward. "It's my turn." On his knees, he's almost level with the older man. He hesitantly leans in, long fingers taking delicate hold of Ashley's thick cock and stroking. The closed eyes and little whimper makes Andy smile a bit. He lifts his own half hard length, laying the two together and closing his fingers around them. Then he leans in to nip and bite at Ashley's neck. It earns him a shuddering little moan and Ashley's arms tucked down around his waist.

Andy's mouth moves down to a nipple and sucks the nub between his lips. He can't help the little groan as Ashley bucks his hips forward, cock sliding smooth against his own in Andy's careful grip. But then Ashley's rough hands are back on his hips, holding Andy still for a moment before flipping him over with a sharp twist.

"Ash!" But Andy's exclamation is cut short by his face falling against pillows as his hips are pulled up. Then Andy is just whimpering at the odd sensation of a hot wet tongue lapping at the skin between his balls and hole. After a long moment, the tongue stops, and Andy heaves for air. Then he feels soft kisses climbing up his spine.

"Thought you were clever," Ashley moans against the back of Andy's neck. "You almost had me. But I need to be inside you before I cum." Andy hears a sputtering noise, then something hard and round is pressing to his hole. "Are you ready?"

The singer can feel his pulse in his ears. Somehow, this feels so different from the last time. He is at Ashley's mercy, not the other way around. It sends a shiver down his spine, and he takes in a gasping breath. Then his back arches and he tries to exhale, slowly, as his body is invaded. The steady exhale only lasts a moment. Once the head of Ashley's cock fully breaches him, Andy is screaming profanity at the incredible fullness.

"God, you're so tight, baby." Ashley's breathes come in short, shallow gasps as he fights against his need to release. His hands grip, tightly, at sharp hip bones, using them as purchase to slowly pull the younger man back until that pretty little ass is nested right between Ashley's hips and his cock is fully sheathed inside the singer.

"Ash!" Andy gasps. He shifts his weight from one knee to the other in an attempt to generate friction. "So full, oh god." His cock has hardened, fully, again, and he desperately tries to buck his hips forward, but the callused hands on his hips just tighten and then jerk him back, harder, on the long, thick cock impaling him. Andy let's out a broken moan, hands fisting in the pillows underneath him as he just begs for Ashley to fucking move, already.

Finally, Ashley pulls back, cock sliding smoothly and slowly from inside the younger man. Then he thrusts, sharply, back inside, head stroking over the prostate and making Andy scream.

"There you go," Ashley moans, leaning down to press his chest to Andy's back. His arms wrap around a skinny torso, then drag the younger man back to kneeling with him. He silences the startled "what?" with a sharp little thrust and a hand moving down to grasp a hard cock.

Andy's body shakes and he moans wantonly in Ashley's arms. A hand planted at the center of Andy's chest keeps him from falling forward, and the other wrapped around his cock and stroking in time with sharp thrusts into him are pushing the singer closer and closer to the edge. He can feel Ashley's mouth at the back of his neck, hot breath turning cold against spit slick skin as he pants for breath between sharp nips and harsh suckling at the sensitive skin there. Then the hand on his chest moves to pull at a nipple, and Andy just screams.

"Please, Ashley! Oh god yes! Harder! More! Please! Just something! I need I need I need!"

Ashley uses his knees to push Andy's further apart, bringing his ass lower and changing the angle just slightly. Then he bars his arm across Andy's chest and thrusts up and in, hard and fast. "Like that?"

"Fuck, yes! Again, please, Ashley!"

The bassist moans into Andy's back, adjusts his grip, then repeats the movement, one hard buck of his hips at a time. He bites down on the hard muscle of Andy's shoulder, earning a broken cry of pleasure and Andy's hands reaching for his arms. Nails dig into skin with a delightful sting and Ashley almost loses his balance. He eases Andy back down against the pillows, bodies still pressed together, and continues to thrust down, hard, into him.

"So good!" Andy gasps. Ashley has him in a precarious position, upper body supported by pillows, legs spread just on the safe side of too far apart. The wrong move, and they'll both slip into an uncomfortable straddle, but at this angle Ashley's able to hit deep inside, cock pressing into his prostate and making the singer scream with each thrust. Ashley is so incredibly close, incredibly deep, and has Andy right on the verge of orgasm, but not quite enough to push him over.

"Fuck, Andy, you're gonna make me cum!" Ashley's thrusts become erratic, legs shaking with each pull back. His breaths are short and sharp against Andy's neck. The strokes down Andy's cock are faster, now, to match the thrusts.

Andy moans. He wants, so badly, to release. Ashley's been toying with him for hours and he's ready, damnit. "Please let me cum," he manages between moans and gasps and streams of profanity.

"Not yet." Ashley's chin digs into Andy's shoulder as he readjusts his position. "Fuck, I'm close. Where do you want it?"

The question takes a moment to filter through Andy's pleasure muddled mind. He knows what he wants, but isn't sure how to say it. A flush rises to his cheeks and he tightens his grip on Ashley's forearms. "I uh... fuck..." He moans at a well aimed thrust. "In me," he finally mumbles.

"What was that?" Ashley's tone suggests he knows exactly what Andy said, but is still getting off on making the younger man beg for it.

"I said I want you to cum in me, damnit!" Irritation bleeds through Andy's voice. He can feel his release climbing but can't quite find the top. He needs to cum so badly, as Ashley is keeping him right on this side of orgasm for fun.

"Fuck, baby, yes!" Ashley tightens his grip and hauls the singer back up to his knees. He thrusts in harder, faster, hand pulling matching strokes over Andy's hard, leaking cock. "I want you to cum with me, baby. You ready?"

Andy only moans, deep and loud, at the suggestion. His legs are shaking and he's so close, almost there. Then Ashley is crying out in pleasure and Andy's insides are flooded with indescribable heat. He can feel Ashley's cock twitching inside him. The sensation tips him over the edge, and he's screaming Ashley's name as his release splatters across the pillows.

"Fuck," Ashley gasps, holding the younger man, tight, against himself so he doesn't fall into the mess of cum.

"Yeah," Andy agrees, leaning back into his friend's comforting embrace. "I think I need another shower."

"Yeah, me too." Ashley carefully pulls out, wincing at Andy's whimper at the loss. "Come on. Let me get you cleaned up."

Clean and sated, the men climb into the bed they hadn't made a mess of. Ashley wraps his arms around the younger man, nestling his hips right up against that tight little ass.

"Hey, Ashley?"

"Yes, Andy?" The older man can't quite keep the sleepiness from his voice.

"Is this okay, do you think? Us, you know..."

"Having sex?" Ashley helpfully provides.

Andy nods.

"I don't see how something that feels so good could be wrong."

"No, I meant..." Andy sighs in frustration and pushes Ashley's arms away so he can turn to face his band mate. "I mean, are we okay? Like..."

"Andy." The older man's voice has a soft, soothing quality. "What are you trying to ask?"

The singer huffs. "Okay, obviously this makes us a little bit gay. But it doesn't make us..." He sighs. "We aren't a couple. Like. I still like girls. I don't think this should become... public."

Ashley sighs and offers a soft, reassuring smile. "As far as I'm concerned, this is just sex. In the event you decide you'd like something more, I will be open to that discussion." Brown eyes fall closed. "You know how I feel about you, Andy. I suck at masking my feelings. I love you. I always have. But this is all on your terms." His eyes open, again, locking in on crystal blue. "I'm only offering as much as you are willing to take. Sex is just sex, and it will stay that way unless you say otherwise."

Andy nods. "Thank you. I know this is hard for you."

"I thought you were what's hard for me," Ashley teases, hand slipping between them to stroke, softly, over Andy's cock.

Andy just laughs and swats the hand away. "Stop it! We need to sleep." The giggle carrying in his voice eases some of Ashley's fears. "Come on, it's almost 4 in the morning." He rolls back over and pulls Ashley's arm over him, cuddling back against a hard, muscular chest.

Ashley just gives a resigned sigh and pulls the singer in, closer. His face nuzzles against the back of Andy's neck, inhaling his scent as he tries to quiet his mind enough for sleep.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys I'm sorry this took so long to piece together. I've known how I wanted it to end, but actually finding the time to write it has been difficult. Anyway, I'm officially finished with this little three shot. It's been fun! If anyone wants to add to it, feel free. Just link me!

The third time it happens shocks them both. Ashley, especially, doesn't see it coming. Of course he also doesn't anticipate being woken up by an earthquake.

They'd been told when they arrived in Japan that minor earthquakes were common. Ashley isn't really sure what constitutes "minor" in Japan. That sure as hell didn't _feel_ minor. But he also knows the structures around here were built to withstand earthquakes, so maybe that amount of shaking was a byproduct of the structure and not the quake itself.

With a heavy sigh, Ashley draws himself up out of the bed and crosses to the window. The street below is a cacophony of emergency service vehicles and personnel. Scratch that. It's utter chaos down there. _Okay, not a minor earthquake, then,_ Ashley thinks as he stares down at the busy street, deep in thought.

A sudden pounding on his door makes Ashley jump. He turns away from the window, head still groggy from sleep. His foot catches on one of his discarded boots as he crosses the room. "Ah, fuck," he murmurs, kicking the infernal thing away.

The pounding on the door repeats.

"I'm coming, damnit!" he growls, stumbling against the edge of the bed as the building shakes through an aftershock.

More pounding.

With the ground beneath his feet steady, again, Ashley straightens and finishes his journey across the small hotel room. One hand reaches out to yank the door open, and there's Andy, hand lifted to knock again.

"Wha-"

"Where the hell have you been?" Andy starts, barging into the room. "I've been calling! I've been texting!"

"Andy-"

"You couldn't be bothered to respond? I looked everywhere for you!"

"Andy-"

"Main stage collapsed, and I didn't know where you were! I couldn't find you! I couldn't..."

Ashley reaches out to grab the frazzled singer by the waist, other hand reaching to swing the door closed. "Andy, breathe." He pulls slender hips to his own, hands sliding up Andy's frame to tangle in that mess of dark hair. "I'm right here. I'm safe."

Blue eyes bore into Ashley's. "I looked all over..."

"I was right here, asleep. The quake woke me up." Ashley rests his forehead to Andy's. "I'm okay. Everything's okay."

Andy begins to relax, hands wrapping around Ashley's waist as his body leans against sturdy muscle. "I was so scared..."

"Shhhh." Ashley tightens his hold on the younger man, pulling his head down to tuck it against his neck. "I know, it's okay."

Andy inhales, taking in the familiar, musky scent of his friend and band mate. Then he pulls away, almost in slow motion, to look back into those golden brown eyes. "You're okay..."

"Yes, Andy. I'm right here. I'm- hey!"

Slender hands start trailing over Ashley's body, pulling up his ribbed tank to glide fingers over bronze skin. "You're okay," Andy repeats. His thumbs spread across Ashley's rib cage, holding him firm.

Ashley sighs. "I'm fine. I was safe in a structurally sound building. You were out at the festival. You said the stage collapsed? Are _you_ okay?"

"Fine. I'm fine." Andy tilts his head, tossing his fringe from his eyes. His thumb strokes rhythmically over Ashley's ribs, eyes flickering across Ashley's face. "You're okay," he repeats. 

"Yes, Andy I'm-"

Andy's hand flies from the bassist's ribcage to his neck, pulling his face up so their lips connect in a wave of heat. The kisses start as light, open mouthed pecks against Ashley's. Slowly, he presses harder, pulls Ashley closer, runs his tongue along a soft lower lip. A low moan escapes Ashley's throat, his mouth falling open just enough for Andy's tongue to slip inside. It curls slightly, hooking around the tip of Ashley's tongue before slipping back out so sharp teeth can catch on Ashley's lower lip.

The older man's brain finally catches up to him. He pulls back, slightly - just enough to disconnect the kiss. The disappointed whimper from Andy almost breaks his heart. Almost.

"What are you doing?" Ashley's voice is slow and soft.

Andy just nibbles at his lip ring in response.

Ashley's eyes find bright blue. "I'm not complaining, just..." He sighs, swallows. "You have to mean it. Because if you don't mean it -"

"I can't lose you." Andy's fingers tighten in Ashley's soft hair. "I thought I lost you, and I realized that I..." His breathing picks up, panic flaring in those beautiful blue eyes. "I-I-I I can't I just can't I-"

"You won't." Bass callused fingers trace across a sharp cheek bone. "I promise, Andy. You won't lose me. I'm all yours. I always have been."

Andy swallows hard, staring into caramel eyes for any sign of tricks or hesitation. Finding none, he gives in to his need, throwing himself against familiar muscle and capturing those impossibly soft lips again.

This time is gentler, more exploratory, less desperate. The tip of his tongue flicks off the roof of Ashley's mouth before delving in deeper. Ashley's hands tighten in dark hair, pulling Andy's head down, closer, even as he stands on his toes to further close the gap. One of them moans into the kiss, or maybe both, but who, exactly, is lost in the closeness of chest to chest, lips to lips. 

Then Ashley's lower lip gives a slight tremble when the younger man nips at it. Andy takes the opportunity to deepen the kiss, pulling at Ashley's hair to tilt his head back, more. Then he lifts a long leg up between Ashley's thick, muscular thighs and uses it to propel the older man backwards a few steps until his back presses to the door.

"Fuck," Ashley gasps. His hands slide down to the lapels of Andy's leather jacket, sliding across a soft cotton t-shirt to push the leather over broad shoulders. The garment hits the floor with a clatter of metallic buckles and studs, but neither man has time to register that as Andy lunges in to recommence the kiss. Fingers trace across skin where his shirt is still pushed up from Andy's earlier, worried explorations. Only this time, they grasp with purpose at the hem of the shirt, pushing it up as far as it can go without Ashley moving his hands from Andy's neck.  
  
Lips disconnect for a fleeting moment. Ashley's shirt is pushed up over his head and discarded. Then bass callused fingers mirror the movements Andy's had taken, pulling the hem of a ripped up old band shirt up out of Andy's belted waistband and pushing it over his head and into the floor in a single swift movement. And just as quickly as they had disconnected, the two men slam back into each other, hands roaming over newly exposed skin and mouths moving against one another in need.

Ashley finds himself pulling the younger man harder against himself. His hand presses into the artfully arched small of Andy's back, holding him in place as he begins to rut against the thigh pressed between his legs. His sweats are getting uncomfortable. He can't even imagine how restricting Andy's tight black skinny jeans have become from all the grinding. The bulge he can feel against his hip feels hard and firm and needy. It matches the rough groans that bubble up from Andy's throat and disappear into the deep kiss between them.

"Off," Andy gasps, pulling himself away just a bit. His hands move to his belts, but Ashley knocks them aside.

"That's my job," the bassist growls, pulling Andy back against him even as one hand slips down to unfasten each of the three studded belts with practiced grace. The first two fall to the floor with matching hard thunks, while the last one hangs in the belt loops of Andy's jeans. Then skilled fingers pop the button and pull down the zipper, all the while Ashley's other hand holds fast to a sharp jaw, pulling the younger man's angular face in for desperate, needy kisses.

A deep, needy moan pulls from Andy's lips as the thick restraint of coarse denim is split along the zipper, and his hard cock can breathe. He's still restricted by his tight boxer briefs, but they stretch to tent around his stiff length. Then the singer is releasing a broken little whimper as Ashley's fingers hook against the fabric clad shaft and his thumb strokes over the head, a dark wet stain appearing against the deep red of his underwear. Then those fingers move away, both hands sliding into the still belted waist band and starting to push the denim down off of sharp hips. With a slight push, the denim crumples around Andy's knees. Ashley hooks his fingers down under each ass cheek, squeezing the younger man in closer as he rocks against him in desperation.

With a strange little wiggle, Andy kicks off his boots and pushes his jeans to the floor, stepping out of them and then kicking them aside. His leg slings up over Ashley's hip, and he gasps in relief as the position presses his hardness against the hollow of Ashley's hip. Ashley's cock, in turn, rests right against his thigh, tenting up dark gray sweatpants in need. Then Ashley's hold on his ass squeezes tighter, and Andy releases a broken moan, lips falling away as his head casts back in pleasure.

Pale skin ripples as Andy swallows, hard, to stifle a moan. Ashley just leans in to trace his lips along the vein in Andy's throat, pulling a small whimper from the singer's chest. His leg held high with new purchase, Andy ruts himself, hard and fast, against Ashley's hip. Then strong hands are sliding down and hooking under each thigh, hoisting the tall, lanky man up into muscled arms. Long legs wrap around Ashley's waist as Andy adjusts to allow the older man to carry him across the room. They make it almost to the bed when the building shakes with another aftershock.

Andy yelps in alarm as he falls backwards, Ashley falling heavily against the younger man's chest. Neither man dares to move until the shaking stops, but Ashley can feel the desperate press of Andy's hands against his shoulders.

"You okay?" Ashley asks, softly, when the ground becomes sturdy and motionless once more.

Andy whines. "I'm fine, now back to it."

The bassist allows himself a slight chuckle. Then he pulls himself up to hover over Andy's body. He holds still for a few tantalizing seconds before leaning in to capture soft lips. 

Andy moans into the kiss, hands wrapping up around the bassist's neck, trying to pull him down, closer, or else pull himself up. His body is desperate for contact, and Ashley plays on this with fleeting strokes of callused fingertips over bare skin. They cause Andy to whimper into the kiss and pull at Ashley's hair in demand for more. Then he whines as Ashley's lips disconnect, but it turns into a low moan when those lips move to his throat.

Ashley can't help but give a soft laugh against Andy's skin at the younger man's vocalizations. Then he's letting out his own moan at fingers carding through his hair. He nips at a sharp collar bone and earns a sharp yelp, then a breathy laugh.

"God, how could I have not known?"

The bassist looks up in pause, settling his chin against Andy's sternum and peering up into sparkling blue eyes. "Not known, what?" He finally asks.

Andy clears his throat. "That I could have this." He gestures, vaguely, toward where Ashley is laid out across him. "That I could have you."

Ashley thinks for a long moment. Then he takes a deep breath before speaking. "I have been absolutely besotted with you since that first day we met."

"In that crappy diner on Fourth?"

"Yeah," Ashley replies, unable to hide the laughter in his voice. "You were so passionate, so full of life. Then, and even now, you hold such a strong belief in your work, in what you want it to do in this world." He quiets, tilting his head down to leave soft kisses against the indent between Andy's pectoral muscles. "Made it hard not to fall for you," he murmurs against soft, pale skin.

"I'm sorry it took me so long," Andy responds, hands cupping Ashley's jaw and lifting his head to make eye contact.

The bassist smiles and shakes his head. "Just because I always knew doesn't mean I expected you to reciprocate. Everyone finds love in their own time. Hell, I didn't even expect you to fall in love with me."

"I didn't even notice." Andy shakes his head, thumbs trailing over Ashley's cheek bones. "I've been falling for you for years and I didn't even notice until that stupid stage collapsed and I couldn't find you."

"But you've got me, now, see?" Ashley's lips trail over taut abdominal muscles. "I'm here and I'm yours. I'm not going anywhere."

A low moan filters up from Andy's chest. "Wanna prove it to me?"

"And how would I do that?" The teasing tone of Ashley's voice suggests he knows exactly how to do that.

Andy simply responds by tightening a hand in feathery black hair and pushing Ashley's head downward. "Take me," he demands, hips thrusting upwards, hard cock jutting against Ashley's chest through the tight fabric of his underwear. His voice is breathy, lust darkening his eyes. "I need to feel you."

It's the tease of hot breath over his tented underwear that has Andy keening upwards. His back arches and a filthy moan escapes his chest. "Please!" It's somewhere between a demand and a surrender, and it has Ashley's senses firing on all cylinders. He licks at the precum stain across the head of Andy's dick, turning red fabric even darker and Andy's moans even higher. Then fingers hook under the wasitband, nails scratching at the sensitive skin of Andy's lower stomach as the fabric is pulled down just far enough to catch under his testicles and lift the full package into view. Callused fingers stoke over the satiny soft skin of Andy's balls as Ashley leans in to take the head of a straining red cock in his mouth, moaning at the taste.

"Oh, fuck!" Andy's back arches up, pushing his length deeper into Ashley's mouth. His hands fist, tightly, in Ashley's dark hair, steering those torturous lips down further and back up, reveling in the press of the bassist's tongue against his sensitive shaft. Then Ashley's lower lip presses against the glands just under the head, and his tongue prods, teasingly, at the silt, and Andy's vision goes white with pleasure as he releases. He faintly notices that Ashley swallows around him, drinking down all his cum with a low moan.

Embarrassment washes over the vocalist, staining his skin pink. "Sorry. Didn't have time to warn you."

Ashley pulls of, licking at the smooth skin of his lover's softening cock. "It's okay, Andy. I felt it." His eyes are dark with lust, his tongue resuming its gentle explorations of the treasure between Andy's thighs.

"You could... feel it?" Andy's voice is hoarse from moaning and screaming.

The bassist responds with a low, affirmative hum, fingers slipping under the thick elastic waistband that's still pinned up under Andy's balls. "The vein in your cock throbs right before you cum. I felt it against my lips. I knew you were close, and I chose to finish you."

A shiver runs down Andy's spine at the revelation. He had no idea the control Ashley could exhibit. That the man could _feel_ when he was on the edge and then _choose_ to make him cum.

Then Andy's thoughts are interrupted as Ashley's arms abruptly hook around his hips and drag him closer to the edge of the bed. His underwear tear down his legs, leaving him exposed as Ashley nuzzles against the sensitive skin where hip meets thigh. He nips at the tendon, earning a sharp yelp, then his mouth works in and down.

"Fuck fuck fuck _Ashley_!" the singer cries out as a teasing tongue traces over his fluttering hole. It's different than anything he's felt before, hot and slick, pointed tongue probing against tight muscle. He tries to focus, to relax as Ashley's tongue pushes ever so slightly past the tight ring, but that torturous tongue is already pulling back, lapping upwards to tease at his taint. 

Then Ashley pulls away, eliciting a low whine of protest from the younger man. He grabs for his overnight bag beside the bed, jerking the zipper open so he can access the contents inside.

"A~_ash_!" Andy whines impatiently.

The smirk Ashley returns has a sharp glint of teasing. "Now, Andy, do you really want me to try fingering you without lube?"

Andy just produces a weak little whimper. Swallowing, he manages to say, "I want your mouth back there..." his voice barely audible.

"Oh, you liked that?" Ashley tosses his bag back against the side table and settles the bottle of lube within reach. Then he grabs for the singer's thighs and hauls him back in, close, mouth teasing up the inside of one slender thigh. He moans at the expectant fluttering of the thigh muscle against his lips, then bites down, pulling a sharp cry from Andy's lips.

"Yes, yes, _that_!" Andy cries out when Ashley's lips find his hole, again. They nuzzle and tease at the fluttering ring of muscle, tongue flickering out to wet him down. Then his tongue prods in past Andy's entrance, and the singer is arching up off the bed and fisting his hands in the sheets and moaning in wanton delight. Then his moans move up an octave as something larger and rougher than a tongue begins prodding at him.

"Please! Oh please, Ash, please!" Andy can't help it. Ashley's got him teetering on the edge, teasing at him just right. He needs. Needs to feel the older man plundering into him with deft fingers, claiming him from the inside. Then his breath catches as that teasing finger finally breaches his hole, pushing in and up against the bundle of nerves behind his balls. His moans come as a stream of profanity, pleas for more, and variants of Ashley's name, his body arching to push back against the finger as it thrusts into him, slow and teasing. Ashley's tongue is still lapping at his perinnium, teasing at where the muscle is stretched around his thick, callused finger.

There's a low growl from Ashley, the sound of lubricant being squeezed from its container, then Andy feels another finger lining up to slowly work into his hole. That tongue doesn't stop the rapid flicks across stretched muscle except to occasionally lick at his taint and his balls. But it always returns to work against the muscle, flickering between deft fingers, driving Andy mad with want.

A third finger lines up, and Andy is all but screaming for it. His chest heaves for air and his toes curl against Ashley's lower back, trying to pull him in closer. Slowly, inch by inch, the three fingers push into him. Then they're stretching him open as they slide out, Ashley's tongue teasing down into the space between his fingers.

"My god, look at you," Ashley exclaims as he leans upright. "You just can't get enough of me, can you?"

"Ashley, please!"

The bassist's free hand teases up and back down Andy's chest before grasping a long, hard cock and giving it a slow pull from base to tip. "Please, what?"

Andy just screams the older man's name, arching to thrust through the tight ring of his fingers. "Take me!"

Ashley holds his fingers apart just long enough to tuck a fourth one in, between them. Andy's muscles tighten around his fingers, greedily pulling them in, deeper. He leans in, taking the head of Andy's engorged cock in his mouth, prodding at the slit with his tongue. Then he slowly swallows him down, fingers still working his ass open and ready. He sucks on the head and then drops down to swallow against it in the same rhythm as the slow, stretching thrusts of his fingers.

"Fuck, Ash! You're gonna make cum! Fuck, please! Please, I wanna cum! Let me cum!"

Ashley knows. He doesn't need the incessant stream of pleading to know that Andy's on the edge. The vein up the underside of Andy's cock gives a hard pulse, and Ashley pulls away, fingers withdrawing from inside the younger man and cock slipping from his mouth with an obscene slurp.

"Ashley!!!" It's a cry of protest. Andy's body falls heavily against the bed, a rush of air escaping his lungs in a huff. "I was so close!"

"I know," Ashley responds, mischief dancing in his eyes. "But I want you to cum with my cock buried inside you."

"Oh fuck," Andy breathes. His eyes darken with need. "Yeah, that, please."

Ashley laughs, deep and throaty. He pulls himself back to standing, leaning over the bed to kiss the younger man. Andy's arms wrap up around his neck and Ashley uses the leverage to pull the scrawny singer into his arms and drag him further onto the bed. The mattress dips under each knee as Ashley crawls onto the bed, pinning Andy firmly beneath him and kissing him down against the pillows.

Andy moans into the kiss, his fingers tangling in soft black hair as he pulls Ashley tighter against himself. He arches his body up, grinding his hard cock against Ashley's still clothed crotch. Then he slips his hands down, thumbs catching the elastic and pushing soft sweatpants off of a round ass. His fingers hook under each cheek, squeezing Ashley in closer and earning a surprised little moan. Then he breaks off the kiss with an injunction of "Off!" as he pulls at the stretchy fabric still caught around Ashley's thighs.

"Yes, I think these should come off." Ashley pulls away, pushing his sweat pants down his legs and kicking them into the floor. Then he leans back down to capture soft lips with his own. He can't seem to get enough of Andy's mouth, of the hot, slick slide of tongues together with hands buried in hair and bodies moving against one another in heat and need. He wonders in passing how he managed sex with Andy twice already without sharing a single kiss. Now that he's kissing Andy, he never wants to stop.

"How-" and Andy loses himself in the kiss for another heartbeat. "How do you want me?"

"Just like this," Ashley breathes against soft lips. "Hand me a pillow to prop you up." Then his arm goes around Andy's waist, lifting his hips from the bed and pushing the offered pillow under them. "There, comfortable?"

Andy groans. "Please, just fuck me!"

"Mmh, patience, darling." Ashley's fingertips trail over Andy's bare chest, reveling in the goosebumps that raise over the skin. "Don't get me wrong, I want that. But I want to enjoy you, just for a moment."

Confusion filters over Andy's face. "Enjoy me? Ash, we've had sex before. This isn't anything new."

Ashley's thumb swipes over a nipple, and Andy gasps, slightly. "Admittedly, I have been holding back with you." He leans down to place a careful line of kisses along the raised vein in Andy's throat. "Fucking is fucking. But making love requires the absence of certain barriers. Barriers that you tore down by barging into my room and kissing me like the world was about to end."

"I'm sorry?"

Ashley groans, pulling at Andy's nipple and watching the younger man's face contort in pleasure. "No need to be sorry." He leans down and takes the abused nipple into his mouth, pinching it between his teeth and pulling even more, earning a ragged groan and fingers pulling at his hair. "I don't have to hold back, anymore. I can take you apart bit by bit and not have to worry about crossing any lines. Because you're already mine."

"All yours," Andy gasps, a hand slipping down between them to grasp Ashley's hard, thick cock and give it a slow, squeezing tug. "But you're mine, too."

Ashley stills and gazes deeply into Andy's eyes. "Completely," he responds, fingers pressing into Andy's skin as if to confirm his one word reply. Then he leans down to continue a careful trail of kisses across Andy's throat, teeth scraping, teasingly, over the sensitive skin.

"I want-" Andy's words are broken off by a deep moan as Ashley bites down on his collar bone, sucking a deep purple mark into the skin. The singer tightens his hold around Ashley's cock, pulling slow, deliberate strokes over the sensitive skin. "I want you inside me."

Ashley moans. He gives an involuntary thrust against Andy's hand, burying his face in the singer's neck and clinging to his shoulders as another moan is dragged out of him. "Yeah, okay," he gasps, pushing himself up, over Andy. He grabs for the lube and offers it to the younger man. "Slick me up, yeah?"

Andy swallows hard, taking the bottle and applying a liberal amount of the contents to his own hand that's wrapped around Ashley's cock. The slide is good, and Ashley whimpers at the increased speed of Andy's strokes.

"Okay," Ashley gasps, swallowing hard. He grabs for Andy's thighs, lifting them so they spread further apart, knees hooking up over his hips. Then his hands move to sharp hip bones, holding the younger man firm. Andy doesn't release his cock. Instead, the singer guides the other man's member between his legs, rubbing the thick head down across his taint and to his stretched, needy hole.

Both men cry out as Ashley's cock breaches the first ring of muscle. Andy's chest heaves for air, his exhales colored by low moaning whimpers. Ashley shakes a little, thighs threatening to give out as he presses in, deeper. Andy's hand releases the thick shaft and moves to press into the bassist's lower back, pulling him in closer with one hand and both of his legs.

Then the building begins to shake.

"Oh fuck!" Andy cries out as Ashley collapses onto him, his cock pushing in the rest of the way without warning. They both moan at the intensity of their closeness, hands tightening on any part of the other man they can reach as they wait for the aftershock to subside.

Ashley pushes himself upright as the shaking ceases. His hips lever out, slightly, drawing a low hiss from Andy.

"Holy fuck," Andy breathes, hands still digging into Ashley's back and shoulder.

"If ever we needed a sign..." and Ashley chuckles, darkly.

Andy gives a weak laugh in response, then he rolls his hips upward, urging Ashley's cock into him, deeper.

"Fuck, yes, baby." Ashley let's his body fall back against Andy, his head resting against the lithe muscle of a tattooed chest and his hands gripping tightly to the hips underneath him. He rolls his body against Andy, slow, torturous. Andy moans and arches against him, their gyrations synchronizing to bring them closer together and further apart. Ashley's breathing is ragged against Andy's chest. His moans come heavily laced within sharp exhales.

Andy rakes his nails up Ashley's back in a bid to pull him closer. He tries to spread his legs wider, but his hips are pinned, torturously, under Ashley's. "Ash, please," he manages in the midst of a moan. "Just spread me open and fuck me."

The only response Ashley gives to that is to lift his hips, slightly. His hands move from Andy's hips to his thighs, callused fingers digging into flesh as he pushes them wider, apart, and pulls them up, higher, around his waist. Andy crosses his ankles behind Ashley's back, using the new angle as leverage to pull the bassist back down against him.

"There, fuck!" Andy gasps as Ashley's cock thrusts back down into him. Ashley moans against the younger man's neck, teeth catching the skin as he angles out and back in, this time with a slight twist to his movements. Andy screams in pleasure, his nails digging delightfully into Ashley's shoulders.

Ashley thrusts a few more times, slow and deliberate. Then he wraps his arms down around Andy's slim waist and hauls him up, shuffling toward the headboard and using it to help hold Andy up. "So fucking tight for me," he moans, his whole body now engaged in thrusting deep into Andy's body.

Andy just screams. It's deep and wanton, his thighs shaking around Ashley's waist and his head cast back against the headboard as the bassist thrusts into him over and over. His nails drag angry red marks across broad shoulders and his heels dig bruises into Ashley's lower back and it's still not enough.

"You're mine," Ashley exclaimes with a particularly hard thrust. "Say it! Tell me you're mine." His voice is a growl, his thumbs pressing into Andy's hips as he slams into him over and over.

"Yours! Yours! I'm all yours!" Andy all but screams. He tries to pull Ashley in closer, but the older man swoops in and captures his lips, instead. The kiss is rough as Ashley's tongue fucks into his mouth with the same abandon as his thrusts. Andy feels consumed, claimed. He groans into the kiss, holding Ashley close with a hand pulling at tangled black hair in a bid for the kiss to continue.

Then Ashley releases his grip on one hip, hand sliding into the tight space between their bodies to grasp the singer's long, leaking cock.

"God, yes! Fuck, please Ash!" Andy's moans take on a new urgency. His back arches, his cock sliding through callused fingers with each of Ashley's brutal thrusts into him. "Please make me cum!"

"That's the idea," Ashley growls into the singer's neck. He bites down on the skin, worrying another deep mark into the flesh. "Fuck you feel so good." His lips trail up Andy's neck so he can nip at the shell of an ear, earning a surprised little squeak.

Andy's jumbled pleas become incoherent. He clings to Ashley like a life line, his mind going blank as he struggles to process all the feelings at once. Ashley's cock is hitting his sweet spot with each thrust, and the sweet, hot friction of it is driving him mad. Then Ashley's got his hand wrapped, loosely, around his cock so that each thrust that pushes him up against the headboard drags his cock through the tight ring made by his fingers

Then Ashley's thrusts become erratic. "So tight around me, baby. Gonna make me cum," he gasps against Andy's ear. He just manages to capture Andy's lips again for a quick, but desperate kiss. "Come on, baby, cum with me."

Andy can't help it. At the demand, his vision goes white and release pumps through his veins in desperation. He screams in pleasure as his release curls down and out of him, hot seed splattering across his and Ashley's chests.

At the tightness of Andy's walls retracting around him, Ashley loses his very faint hold on his orgasm. He moans into Andy's neck, his release filling the younger man with a burst of heat. He gasps against Andy's throat, holding him tight for a long moment before he manages to find the strength to pull away.

"No, wait," Andy insists in almost a whisper. He tightens his grip around Ashley's shoulders. "I wanna feel you a little longer."

Ashley just responds with a low purring sound, tucking his face back against Andy's throat. He pulls his hand from between them, moving it, instead, to wrap around Andy's waist.

"Fucking wow."

A giggle bubbles up from Ashley's throat. "Yeah, I know." The tip of his nose trails up Andy's neck, stopping just behind his ear where the bassist nips and sucks another mark into the skin. Andy groans in satisfaction, arching his back and rolling his shoulders, his legs tightening around Ashley's waist to keep himself upright. Then he leans forward, just the tiniest bit, to capture Ashley's lips.

The two are so lost in each other, in the exchange of soft kisses and whispered inanities, that they don't hear the small trilling beep of the door as someone outside inserts a key card, then pushes it open.

"What. The. Fuck."

Andy yelps in embarrassment as Ashley hurriedly pulls the bedding up over them both. "What do we do?" The younger man hisses.

"Wait for them to leave?" Ashley suggests.

Andy shakes his head. "Them? I only saw CC?"

"Jinxx was behind him."

"Fuck fuck fuck!" Andy bites nervously at his lip ring.

"That's what got us into this position!" Ashley snips.

"Okay, CC, let's give them a few minutes to put themselves together." Jinxx's voice is firm yet calming. "When they're ready to explain themselves, we'll be down at the bar!"

-

"I wanna say it isn't what you think, but..."

Jinxx levels a steady gaze at his band mates. "Look, Ash, it's not the first time I've caught you balls deep in a quick lay. That isn't my concern."

"Um, about that..." Andy hazards.

CC snickers, but immediately silences from one of Jinxx's laser glares.

"It's not..." the singer tosses his head side to side, trying to find the best phrasing. "A quick lay, as you put it." He swallows. "It kinda started that way, but..."

"But there was an earthquake," Jinxx helpfully supplies. "I'm not stupid, Andy. I saw the panic in your eyes when we couldn't find Ash."

The men both swallow, caught in their escapade.

"How long?" Jinxx demands, gently.

"Since London." Ashley's hand moves to rest, possessively, at the small of Andy's back.

"And again in the Ukraine," Andy supplies.

"And then...well today."

Jinxx nods. He motions to the bartender, acquiring a hand full of shots. "Okay then." He passes a shot glass to each of the other men. "But I have some requests."

Ashley's eyebrow shoots up. "What, you missing out on the fun?" he teases.

The guitarist's face distorts in disgust. "Uh, no thanks." He shakes his head. "You two have to tell Jake when he and Ella find their way back from dinner. No excuses. I don't want to have to explain it, and he really shouldn't have to find out like we did."

"Seems fair," Andy answers with a shrug. He leans into Ashley's side, falling more comfortably into his touch.

"You have to tell all of us if you plan on going public, so we can be prepared for the media shit storm."

Ashley winces, but nods.

"Finally, and I swear, Purdy, if you break this one I will geld you with my bare hands."

"That a promise?" There's a teasing sparkle in Ashley's eyes

Swallowing his irritated sigh, Jinxx continues. "Do not. EVER. Have sex on the bus. And from now on, you two can share a fucking room so we don't walk in on it ever again."

"I need brain bleach," CC adds to back up Jinxx's demand.

Andy and Ashley share a warm, teasing smile. "Yeah, I think we can manage that."

Jinxx huffs in frustration, but lifts his shot in the air a bit. The other three men mirror him, and then the alcohol is swallowed down, tiny glasses slamming against the bar in quick succession. "Best of luck to ya," the guitarist tacks on. And that was that.


End file.
